


gerodrick

by xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathtub, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Consensual, Fish, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Guyliner, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pickle - Freeform, Pining, Pre-MCR, Roommates, September 11 Attacks, Sex Toys, beastiality, gerodrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx/pseuds/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx
Summary: rodrick has a secret that he can't swim away from. and he certainly can't let his roommate and secret crush gerard way know.
Relationships: Eminem/Frank Iero, Gerard Way/Rodrick Heffley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	gerodrick

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

A/N: this is not a joke at all. i will post a new update hopefully every week! pls follow me on insta @/mistahbug!! im super funny :) #gerodrick4life

Rodrick was kneeling in the bathtub. It was a cool autumn afternoon, September 10th, 2001. The 20-year-old boy was in his shared New York apartment. The porcelain white vessel was waiting to be filled, and the faucet was slowly filling the bath too. The water was room temperature, marking that this tub wasn't purely for bathing; it was for something much more enjoyable. He needed a cooler environment to get as heated.

Rodrick fulfilled his needs in the bathroom because the one thing that gave him the most pleasure in the world couldn't be done in his room. The dry, soul-sucking air made it impossible for the pure bliss to be met. He was ashamed of it, yet in the moment, he didn't have the capability to care. It was a guilty pleasure, to say the least. He would never do it if he knew his roommates were home. They'd never let him live it down. despite this, he thought about one roommate in particular every time he did.

He started doing it a couple of years after puberty hit. Unlike most peoples' first time exploring his body, Rodrick wasn't in the comfort of his own home. He was by the creek searching for a frog to keep as a pet when the urge hit him. He'd been doing it ever since, only for special occasions.

This was one of those occasions. Rodrick had been gifted a new eyeliner pencil and his joy was uncontainable; he needed a release. His roommates were at work for the next few hours, meaning he had the rest of the afternoon to revel in the perfection of his activity. Rose petals were strewn about the tub and a tea candle was lit on the soap dish. He breathed in the fresh scent of pine, the same type of trees he was surrounded by his first time. If he couldn't return to the original spot, he would settle for this.

Rodrick turned on some music. both he and his favorite roommate were in their own bands but their music was too violent for such a sensual experience. He opted for his r&b and jazz, starting with Careless Whisper. If he wasn't in the mood before, he was for sure now. something about that song just made him fantasize about every naughty act he'd ever commit. His juices starting flowing.

As the song began, he started to sink into the bath and become absorbed in the steamy energy and air of the room. He began to lightly trace his thigh with his fingers under the water. His hand trailed along his body, lingering on his hard nipples for a second before coming up to his mouth. He stuck his pointer and middle fingers in and sucked. As he got needier, he pushed them in further to force him to gag. instead of taking them out, he basked in it. He imagined it was his perfect roommate's massive cock instead of his own, dainty fingers.

Gerard was a gift from heaven. He was the peak of music. He didn't have a permanent band yet but soon enough, he'd be a star. He was only a couple years older than Rod, giving the younger hope that their love could be a reality. In their music, Gerard would moan and scream and it drove Rodrick mad. If Gerard was recording in his room, Rodrick would put his ear to the wall to listen to the flawless sounds. It also didn't hurt that Gerard was gorgeous. everything about him was designed immaculately. It physically hurt Rodrick that he couldn't claim him as his own.

Rodrick erased those thoughts from his mind. reality didn't matter right now. All that mattered was his current situation. It wasn't often that no one else was in the apartment and he needed to unwind while he could.

He removed his fingers from his mouth, now covered in saliva. He ran them down his chest, relishing in the tingling feeling that made his erection grow. After another few minutes of thinking of Gerard and running his hands down his sensitive skin, he knew it was time. However, what he didn't know was that Gerard had just come home.

He reached out of the tub to grab a small tank and pulled out a live fish. Its scales shimmered in the dim bathroom lighting and just the thought of the events to come excited him. He opened the large fish's mouth to place on his throbbing cock. The noise Rodrick made was of pure ecstasy. It had been months since he did this last, too long by his account. He was so enveloped that he didn't hear Gerard's footsteps walking towards the door.

Gerard had just finished a long shift at Walmart and was itching to jack off. he spent the last hour of work thinking about all the filthy things he would do to Rodrick if given the chance. He had a secret thrill as well that he was desperate to get to his room to do. But first, he needed to piss. absentmindedly, he turned the knob on the bathroom door.

Rodrick heard the click of the doorknob and realization struck; someone was home and he didn't lock the door. It swung open to reveal an astonished Gerard. Rodrick was sitting in the bath with a fish giving him a blowjob. The scrawny boy looked sheepish. his face was red from a mixture of his embarrassment and horniness. Gerard could only stare and felt his own dick stiffen even more.

Gerard didn't know quite what to say but, in a rush of emotion, he asked, "can I, uh, join you?" he choked on his words but didn't regret it. Rodrick looked so hot and his brain wasn't in control. all that mattered was the bulge in his pants as George Michael's melodic voice echoed through the small room.

"Yes, um, yeah, yes please," Rodrick stuttered. he wasn't usually this nervous but he also wasn't usually this naked around his long-term crush. Gerard smirked and his confidence boosted. his assumption was correct: Rodrick was a needy bottom. "I'll be right back, honey," Gerard said, before leaving to retrieve an item from his room.

Rodrick was in shock but snapped back to reality when the fish started sucking harder and caused him to unexpectedly moan hard and allowed Gerard to hear it faintly from down the hall. 

When he returned, he was holding a massive pickle and lube. "Are you ready to let the real fun begin, baby?" Gerard cooed. Rodrick was in too much pleasure to speak but rapidly nodded his head. Gerard stepped closer to the tub and kneeled down, removing the fish from Rodrick gently as to not hurt either. The bottom whined twink-ly in disagreement while the fish began swimming in tight circles, confused and out of place.

"Patience, sweetie. we can't have you coming too soon," Gerard responded. "I think it's time to introduce you to my kind of fun." He undressed before directing Rodrick to make room for him behind the lanky boy. He placed his rough hands, calloused from years of guitar, on Rodrick's soft ass.

After a few moments of rubbing his hands over Rodrick, Gerard moved the younger boy to position his ass up and his torso leaning over the side of the tub. The older lubed up his fingers while Rodrick waited impatiently, both eager and dreading what was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Gerard asked, sweetly. Rodrick gave a nervous nod yes. "let me know if you need me to stop." and with that, Gerard gradually slipped his fingers into Rodrick's virgin asshole. Once they were fully buried, he began to scissor them around to stretch the young boy who let out the occasional grunt or pant. When Gerard hit the boy's prostate, he let out a prolonged moan that made Gerard's dick vibrate.

Gerard grinned devilishly. "I think it's time for the next step." Rodrick assumed this meant his lover's cock, what he'd been waiting months for. However, Gerard had different intentions. He picked up the oddly large pickle and began applying a thick coat of lube to it and Rodrick froze in a blend of fear and confusion. 'is he gonna put a pickle in my ass?" he thought to himself but, before he could think any further, Gerard asked him if he was okay with going further. "Fuck it. I need this," Rodrick begged and Gerard drove the phallic vegetable into rod's gaping hole.

Gerard forced the entirety of the object into the boy. he was going to continue but he couldn't resist. he had to do it now. He leaned down to start eating the pickle out of the younger boy's ass. the saltiness of the pickle brine combined with the taste of Rodrick's entrance was the missing piece of his life. He was further encouraged by the moans elicited by Rodrick as Gerard's tongue moved over every inch of his hole until he'd consumed the entirety of the pickle.

Now, both had been on edge for too long and Gerard got to work. He caught the fish that had been swimming around the two boys and put it back on Rodrick's pulsing dick. This prompted rod's whimpers and eyes rolling to the back of his head. Gerard grabbed the smaller boy's hips and placed him on top of Gerard's giant cock and he started bouncing, generating a groan from Gerard.

The older man turned the younger around to better look at his perfect features. Rodrick's full lips looked even better when they were panting Gerard's name and his eyes were even prettier when his eyeliner was smudged and running down his face. Gerard pushed two of his fingers into the smaller's mouth and immediately felt them being sucked. The feeling only built on the immeasurable pleasure of Rodrick's ass.

If his mouth wasn't full, Rodrick would be pleading for Gerard to fuck him harder. He'd never done anything close to this and the feeling was overwhelming. He moved faster and couldn't think straight. All he could focus on was how badly he needed Gerard.

Gerard could feel himself getting closer to finishing and needed more. He removed his fingers, lifted Rodrick up, and placed him back into doggy position. In desperation, he slammed back into the smaller boy, faster and with more need than ever. His mouth was now free and Rodrick could scream Gerard's name as he grew closer to his own climax. The combination of the monstrous dick in his ass and the aquatic animal gulping on his own dick drove him insane.

"Faster! Gerard, I need you!" he said between his moans. The older didn't reply but quickened his pace. Before he knew it, Rodrick's vision turned white, pushed over the edge. He came in the fish's mouth. His orgasm was prolonged by continuous sucking and pounding. Gerard pulled out and, once Rodrick regained his senses, began slurping up his fat member. Gerard pushed balls deep into the younger boy and quickly came down his throat. Rodrick removed the cock from his mouth and choked. "We should do this again sometime," he half-joked while trying to catch his breath.

The two got to work cleaning up the bathroom. Rodrick drained the tub and returned the cum-filled fish to the tank while Gerard put the lube back into his bedroom dresser and gathered their clothes. They took the tank and drove to the sea where they disposed of the fish, left for dead. When they returned to the apartment, they discovered their other roommates hadn't returned yet. Gerard picked up Rodrick, bridal style, and threw him down on his bed for round two.


End file.
